parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Full Tomy Thomas US VHS/DVDs for the CGI.
Here is a list of Tomy Thomas and Friends remakes for Merritt TrainBoy. List of Episodes on the VHSs and DVDs. (Railway Friends, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (High Speed Adventures, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Team Up With Thomas, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Percy and the Bandstand, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Holiday Express, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Splish, Splash, Splosh!, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) (Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) (The Greatest Stories) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver The Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) (Creaky Cranky, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) (Merry Winter Wish, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) (The Lion of Sodor, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) (Wobbly Wheels and Whistles, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) (Pop Goes Thomas, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) (The Birthday Express, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Season 13) (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) (Thomas in Charge, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Engine Rollcall (Song) (Merry Christmas, Thomas, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) (Rescue on the Rails, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) (Curious Cargo, Narrated By Michael Brandon *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) (Up, Up and Away, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) (Engine Friends, Narrated By Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, and Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) (Schoolhouse Delivery, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) (A Very Thomas Christmas, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *The Christmas Tree Express (Mark Moraghan) *Ho Ho Snowman (Mark Moraghan) *Salty's Surprise (Mark Moraghan) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Mark Moraghan) (Sticky Situations, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) (Muddy Matters, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) (Go Go Thomas, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) (Railway Mischief, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan) (Animals Aboard, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) (Santa's Little Engine, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan) *Snow Tracks (renarrated) (Mark Moraghan) (The Thomas Way, Narrated by Mark Moraghan) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Thomas, You're the Leader (Song) (Spills and Thrills, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan) (Trouble on the Tracks, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan) (Engines to the Rescue, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan) (The Christmas Engines, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan) (Signals Crossed, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan) (Dinos and Discoveries, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan) (Whale of a Tale, and Other Thomas and Friends, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan) *A Spot of Bother (Mark Moraghan) (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan) Category:Merritt TrainBoy